


Ep Coda 3x14: In Celebration

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once they were alone, Steve thought further celebration was in order</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 3x14: In Celebration

**Disclaimer: Oh wow, if I owned Steve and Danny they would resign from the task force and take jobs at a nude beach.**

**************

Steve and Danny had shared one beer with the Governor, and Denning praised them once more before he departed. The two men sat down and Danny moved to take another beer out of the cooler, but Steve stopped him. 

"I'm thirsty, Steven, and I'm in a good mood, and I promise to crash on your couch if I imbibe a little too much. So leave me be." Danny reached into the cooler again, but his hand was slapped away.

"I have something else, Danny; I was prepared." Steve picked up the cooler. "I'll be right back."

Danny forced himself to stay put for a few minutes and he was just about ready to go inside when Steve returned. His partner was holding a large tray and when he put it down Danny began to salivate - it was piled high with shrimp and lobster, and a side of rare steak strips. He noticed that in Steve's other hand there was a bottle of wine nestled in ice and two glasses. Danny picked up the bottle and gawked as he read the label. "Il Cantantee Etna Rosso? This stuff goes for somewhere around $500 a bottle!"

"You deserve the good stuff," Steve said with a small shrug. "And you know wines?"

"I know this one; it's Sicilian. Grandma Guglielmo loves the stuff." 

"Guglielmo?"

"Changed to Williams when they arrived at Ellis Island." Danny laughed a little. "On the other side, Nana Birnbaum is happy with Manischewitz."

They shared a few glasses of wine as they ate, talking about how Grace would be living with Danny because Rachel would go to Las Vegas with Stan and Charlie. They spoke about the case and how maybe Denning wasn't that much of an asshole, but no, they were not removing the dart board from the office that was adorned with his face. 

Steve was happy for the simple reason that his partner was relaxed and happily talking with his hands.

Danny was a little buzzed; he could do six shots of good tequila and appear sober, but three glasses of wine and he was giddy. He was so mellow that the moment Steve mentioned skinny-dipping Danny agreed without hesitation. He tried not to look as Steve stripped off his clothes; he kept the same neutral face as if they were on duty and his partner decided to remove his shirt and/or pants to go after a perp in the water. But the wine was making it a bit difficult for Danny to prevent the erection that was forming in his pants. For some reason the usual methods of diverting any sexual urges (such as thinking about the Polar ice caps or picturing both of his beloved grandmothers) were not working.

Steve was quick, tossing his clothes all over and running down to the water's edge. He turned when he didn't hear Danny following. "Danno? Did you change your mind?" Steve gave him a bright smile, apparent under the brightness of the full moon. "It's okay, really."

"No." Danny shook his head as he removed his shirt and fiddled with his pants. "I'm coming." He was thankful that Steve was far enough away that he couldn't see Danny's hard-on; but if he could see Steve's genuine concern for him in the moonlight, then Steve might be able to see that Danny was turned on like a fucking Christmas tree by his naked partner. He had never been privy to that particular view before and he didn't know if his libido could survive it. Then again, he couldn't help smiling to himself as he walked towards the water; he had enough to fuel his Steve-involved fantasies for the next 10 years...or to his grave, whichever came first. These days he wasn't so sure sometimes. Steve had stopped a couple of feet from shore and Danny eyed him in confusion. "I figured we'd swim for a while; I think I've more than proven myself." He waded in further, needing to use the darkness of the water to hide his swollen cock. If he was lucky the water would be frigid and it would just deflate on its own. Of course being Danny lived under the perpetual umbrella of 'Murphy's Law', the water was warm - almost comforting. He was so screwed if Steve noticed, so now was the time to open his mouth and say something smarmy. "I may not be Aquaman...."

"I'd prefer Sub-Mariner, thank you very much." Steve couldn't resist a smirk. "Namor was cooler than Aquaman and he had a thing with Sue Storm." He knelt down in front of Danny, but when Danny tried the same he went a few inches under. "Danny!"

Danny balanced himself and came up sputtering. "I swear, one joke about my height...."

"No jokes, Danno." But Steve did smile. "Can you float?"

The part of Danny's brain that ID'd itself as 'Detective' was shouting at him to be wary of that smile; it was new and as such uncatalogued. Danny had no clue what it meant and that should have made him flee. But once again, thanks to the wine, he went with the flow and replied with a terse, "Yes, I can float." He rolled his eyes and lay on his back, remembering, too late, that his cock was hard as granite and pretty much saluting Steve. "Oh shit," he muttered half to himself. "Steve, I...you weren't supposed to know - ever."

"We're partners." Steve hooked his arms under Danny's thighs and dragged him close. "We're not supposed to keep secrets."

"Steve?"

"Hush, Danno." Steve lifted Danny's lower body; the water made Danny almost weightless. "Relax for me." His lips parted and he took Danny into his throat, making the most obscene slurping sounds. This was followed by Steve moaning and humming as he sucked Danny's length to the root, feeling the tip at the back of his throat and making a swallowing motion before he raised his mouth. "Do you want this, Danny?" The question was asked out of courtesy; if Danny hadn't wanted this, Steve would be sporting a fat lip. 

"Yes...yeah," Danny replied with a half-vacant smile. 

"Good." Steve licked a trail along the thick vein that ran down Danny's cock, teasing it with the tip of his tongue; he could feel it throbbing beneath his touch. "Close your eyes and just feel." He went down again with a soft, "Mmm," digging his fingers into the taut muscles of Danny's ass. 

Danny did as he was told, floating in the calm water, allowing his other senses to take over - and his mind began to associate words with each one. 

Smell: The ever-present combined scents of ocean, sand and pineapple; his word was 'home'.

Touch: He noticed the soft breeze across his face; it was almost a caress. The word he associated with that was 'safe'.

Sound: Steve's soft moans; no contest there - the word was 'passion'.

Danny had to open his eyes and watch. The thing was Steve's eyes were focused on Danny's face; apparently Steve had been watching him. He now had a word for sight and that word was 'love'.

This was no one-night stand; it wasn't going to be an occasional hand-job or blow-job when they needed to let out some post-case adrenaline. Steve would never leave him or cheat on him; he had remained at Danny's side through the good and the bad. 

"Steven." Danny forced Steve's head up and dropped down himself, his legs wrapping around Steve's waist as he laced his fingers at the base of Steve's nape. 

"Danny?" Steve looked nervous. "Did I go too far?"

Danny leaned forward and murmured, "Kiss me, you fool," and his lips crashed against Steve's, almost knocking them into the water; only Steve's quick thinking to grab Danny's ass kept them from going under. Danny swallowed Steve's very breath as his tongue invaded Steve's mouth, mapping his territory before he settled into just savoring the sweetness and warmth that was pure Steve. If he didn't need to breathe he would have kept them like that all night. Danny finally tore his lips away, gasping for air, totally satisfied that Steve was in the same state. "Taste...mine...."

Steve dug his nails into Danny's ass and this time he was the one feeding on Danny's mouth. He lifted Danny against him, feeling Danny's cock against his abdomen while his own cock found its way between Danny's cheeks. "Come for me."

It was an order and not one Danny was about to disobey. He held onto Steve as he thrust his cock against Steve's abdomen, his head dropping back and a guttural "OHFUCKGODSTEVE!" as his orgasm ripped through him. He had to fight to stay conscious; as it was his vision was blurring. Danny felt one of Steve's hands sliding to his back to hold him steady, heard the barely whispered, "Danny," and even with the water surrounding him felt Steve's come all over his skin. 

They held onto each other until Danny finally pushed loose and got closer to the beach so he could drop down without drowning. Once Steve got close enough Danny pulled him down also. "You told me to just feel, so I used all of my senses to figure things out."

It took Steve a moment to realize what Danny was talking about. "Are you going to tell me?" He rested his forehead against Danny's. "Or will I have to guess?"

"I felt the touch of the warm wind on my face - all over me - and I knew I was safe." Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's shoulders. "I heard the sexy noises you were making...."

"Sexy?" Steve interrupted, looking quite smug.

"Don't let it go to your head." Danny gave him a chaste kiss. "And it was...it was passion, plain and simple."

Steve opened his mouth but snapped it shut; he had been referred to in many ways by past lovers, but never passionate.

"When I opened my eyes to watch you, and you were staring at me, I saw love; the type of love that people dream about." 

"I do love you, Danno."

Danny clamped a hand over Steve's mouth. "Shut up and let me finish. When I tasted you...." He removed his hand and replaced it with his lips, licking at Steve's until they parted for him again, moaning as he felt his cock coming back to life. "Mine...yours." 

Steve got it; they belonged to each other - they were equals, they always had been. "Smell?"

"The salt of the ocean, the beach - even the pineapple." Danny fought a smile as he ducked his head. "It's home."

Steve pulled back, lifting Danny's eyes to his. "Really?" 

"Yeah, really; the smell of hala kahiki is home." Danny narrowed his eyes in warning. "And if you ever repeat that, they'll never find the body."

"Never repeat it." Steve grinned mischievously. "Only to Chin and Kono. And Grace. And Kamekona, Catherine - hell, I'll even shoot a text to Lori."

Danny got to his feet in mock anger. "I want a divorce." He began to walk out of the water.

"You have to be married to get one of those." Steve grabbed him from behind and held him close. "So if you really want a divorce, we'll have to set a wedding date first." 

"Is that how proposals are given here?" Danny turned in Steve's arms. "Or is that the Army way?"

"Might be." Steve shrugged. "I wouldn't know as I'm in the God damned Navy."

"And what makes you think I would marry you?" Danny traced the tattoo on Steve's right arm with a fingertip. "Just because you're tall, dark and handsome, with a gorgeous smile, an awesome ass," he paused to lick a nipple before tilting his head to glance at Steve, "and a pretty dick." He brought his right hand down to stroke it. "And also," Danny paused for effect, "just 'cause you love me - and for your edification, yes, I love you, too - doesn't mean I'd say yes."

Steve sighed theatrically. "Ooh, Danno, when you use five syllable words it makes my heart go pitter-patter-thump." 

"You're such a goof." Danny squeezed Steve's cock and tugged at it, feeling it harden in his fist.

"But I'm your goof...yeah, fuck that's good...and Danny..." Steve moaned and thrust into Danny's palm, "...would you move in with me?"

"I just signed a one year lease for my house." Danny kissed him again. "I have a contract."

"And I know people, including the Governor, and I'm sure the lease can be broken without penalty." Steve chewed on his lower lip. "So, uh, you want to move in with me, Danny? You and Gracie and the rabbit?"

"If you're offering living space to Mister Hoppy," Danny jerked Steve a little faster, "how could I refuse? Besides," Danny moved his left hand to Steve's balls, fondling them ever-so-softly, "if I say no to that you'll pout and give me the expression that says 'woe is me; my life is a misery', won't you?"

"Most definitely." Steve placed his hands on Danny's shoulders to keep himself on his feet; Danny's left hand had migrated to his ass and Danny was flicking a finger against his hole. "I might even sing it."

"Then I guess I'll have to say yes," Danny pushed his finger inside, hearing Steve's breath hitch, "because the last thing I want is to hear a tone-deaf SEAL singing songs from 'Rocky Horror'." He leaned down, said, "Do it," and bit Steve's nipple.

Steve was coming again, all over Danny's fist and his head fell upon Danny's shoulder. 

They stayed like that for quite some time, just standing in the water holding each other, berating themselves for not speaking up about their feelings sooner; both felt they had three years to make up for. Plus they felt the need to declare their love again and again - along with groping like horny teenagers, sharing pornographic kisses and rutting against each other like animals in heat. And they were so involved with their own pleasure that they failed to notice the lone tourist who had inadvertently stumbled onto Steve's private beach.

The innocent tourist who took a photo of them and thought it was so romantic that he tweeted it with the Hashtag _#LoveHawaiianStyle_ , where it was retweeted 6,982 times before it eventually reached a retired dentist/suburban mother in Newark, New Jersey.

But that's a story for another time.

**FIN**


End file.
